Question: A brown pair of socks costs $$50$, and a gold shirt costs $$5$. The brown pair of socks costs how many times as much as the gold shirt costs?
The cost of the brown pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the gold shirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$50 \div $5$ $$50 \div $5 = 10$ The brown pair of socks costs $10$ times as much as the gold shirt costs.